


Le fameux clan des McKinnon

by Leo Poldine (Lapaumee)



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (et celui-ci est hyper cool), (j'aime les clans), (tous les persos sont badass), Clan, Gen, Nuit du FoF, et la différence entre les deux, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/pseuds/Leo%20Poldine
Summary: Lily a une famille, une famille qu'elle aime et qu'elle adore. Mais, depuis qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Marlene McKinnon, elle découvre que celle-ci a un clan.





	Le fameux clan des McKinnon

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite pour la 91° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « question », en une heure. Pour plus d’informations sur les Nuits d’écriture ou sur le Fof, n’hésitez pas à m’envoyer un MP. Cross-posté avec fanfiction.net.
> 
> Qui sont Ellen McKinnon et Veronica Shacklebolt ? Ces questions trouveront leurs réponses dans "Aux âmes bien nées", l'histoire longue qu'Océ est en train d'écrire et qui donnera la trame de ces OS, mais en attendant... J'espère que vous apprécierez cette introduction.

**Le fameux clan des McKinnon**

Lily avait toujours considéré qu’elle venait d’une famille aimante et assez classique, et c’était sans doute assez vrai. Deux parents, deux enfants, un petit pavillon dans une banlieue tranquille avec un parc pas très loin, des chiens qui aboient dans la rue et quelques oiseaux au printemps.

Mais ses parents étaient tous les deux enfants uniques, et leurs parents habitaient loin. M Evans était souvent absent, retenu à Londres où à l’étranger par un métier prenant tandis que sa femme s’occupait du foyer et des enfants. Rien que de très classique. Tout comme les disputes entre Lily et Pétunia, qui avaient commencé bien plus tôt qu’elle ne voulait bien l’admettre, longtemps avant que Poudlard et la magie viennent dresser entre les deux sœurs une barrière qui lui semblait désormais infranchissable. Longtemps, à l’image de ses parents, elle a prétendu que ce n’était que des bêtises de gamines, que Pétunia était juste jalouse et bête, adolescente en un mot, et qu’elle finirait par se calmer.

Mais avec les années, la fracture n’avait fait que grandir. Et maintenant qu’elles étaient toutes les deux mariées, et leurs parents morts, Lily devait bien se rendre à l’évidence : elle n’avait pas vu sa sœur depuis deux ans, et ignorait si elles se retrouveraient un jour à nouveau dans la même pièce.

Sa famille, maintenant, c’était James. Et ce bébé qui grandissait en elle. Et sa belle-mère qui l’avait accueillie avec douceur et gentillesse. Et Sirius, lui aussi orphelin, rejeté par les siens, qui jetait sa crinière en arrière d’un geste de la tête accompagné d’un large éclat de rire, qui ne parvenait qu’à moitié à cacher sa souffrance.

Oui, Lily avait trouvé une famille, une qui l’avait choisie, et qu’elle avait choisie, et elle était heureuse.

Mais c’est avec Marlene qu’elle avait découvert la notion de clan. La jeune femme avait un an de moins qu’elle, et elles avaient commencé à nouer une amitié dans leurs dernières années de Poudlard seulement, quand Lily était devenue préfète, puis préfète-en-chef, et avait dû s’intéresser d’un peu plus près aux vies et aux aventures de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Intrépide, Marlene McKinnon avait toujours une histoire à raconter, une bonne justification à ses bêtises, et un cran à faire rougir un Maraudeur.

C’est quand elle avait rejoint l’Ordre, à sa sortie de Poudlard, que les deux jeunes femmes étaient véritablement devenues amies. Marlene avait été une des rares invitées au mariage de James et Lily, et elle avait répondu en les invitant au « baptême » (à défaut d’un meilleur terme, que Lily ne connaissait pas) de son neveu Christopher.

A cette occasion, Lily avait découvert le fameux clan des McKinnon, et pour la première fois, elle avait véritablement saisi l’ampleur du terme. Marlene avait toujours à la bouche une histoire sur sa grand-mère Ellen, une des premières femmes Auror, ou sur son cousin Jasper et ses fêtes magnifiques, ou sur les sorties de sa mère … Mais c’était une chose d’entendre les histoires, et une toute autre de les voir se dérouler sous ses yeux, toutes en même temps, dans un joyeux chaos de bruit et de mouvement.

L’action ressemblait à un ballet, et les invités, cloués sur place, ne pouvait que regarder autour d’eux la cacophonie se muer en une symphonie dont ils semblaient seuls connaitre la partition. Tiana McKinnon, grand-mère pour la troisième fois, lançait des phrases qu’elle ne finissait pas, et immédiatement, sa fille ou une de ses belles-filles accomplissait l’ordre. Ellen posait parfois la main sur un bras qui passait à sa portée, et obtenait quelque chose qu’elle ne semblait même pas avoir demandé. Eugene, sa  baguette à la main, discutait avec son beau-frère tout en ensorcelant les couverts. Et, sans qu’elle sut comment, Lily se retrouva assise au salon avec un verre à la main moins de cinq minutes après son arrivée.

Toute la journée, le ballet continua, avec un naturel déconcertant. Les verres des convives n’étaient jamais  vides, et les groupes se faisaient et se défaisaient en fonction des conversations. Les pleurs d’enfants s’arrêtaient vite, séchés par une mère, une tante ou une cousine qui sortait de sa baguette quelques étincelles, ou de son sac un biberon. Au moment clé de la cérémonie, le silence se fit, soudain, marquant la solennité de l’instant.

Puis les conversations reprirent. Lily fit la connaissance de Veronica Shacklebolt, qui organisait la fête mondaine la plus courue de l’année. A quarante ans, elle passait encore pour l’une des beautés de la société sorcière anglaise, et il n’était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Grande brune, elle avait des traits doux et un sourire toujours présents, et des yeux brillants d’intelligence. Elle connaissait tout le monde (« tous ceux qui comptent, ma chère, tous ceux qui compte ») et sa langue acérée contredisait parfois sa bienveillance affichée. Elle était capable de parler de tout, sauf de politique (« je laisse ça à ceux qui n’ont rien de plus intéressant à dire »).

Elle discuta aussi un moment avec la tante de Franck Londubat (« tu vois, lui dit James, toutes les  familles de Sang Pur sont reliées, je te l’avais dit ») et avec la petite Gwenog qui, du haut de ses onze ans, attendait avec anxiété son entrée à Poudlard. Lily partagea avec elle ses meilleurs souvenirs de l’école de sorcellerie, puis dû les répéter pour Hestia et Celia, deux petites cousines, curieuses elles aussi. Qui insistèrent ensuite pour lui montrer leurs mini-balais, et lui demandèrent d’être l’arbitre dans une course que Gwenog gagna haut la main.

Quand enfin elle et James furent de retour chez eux, ils s’assirent en silence, sonnés par leur journée et encore réchauffés de l’atmosphère qu’ils venaient de quitter. Appuyant sa tête contre l’épaule de son mari, Lily murmura : « James, faisons un enfant ».


End file.
